1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus which verifies the spellings of input character strings whether there is a misspelling or not.
2. Related Background Art
There is known a document processing apparatus such as an electronic typewriter having a spelling verification function (hereinafter called SV) to check input word spelling and to determine if there is any misspelling or not.
With a document processing apparatus of this type, a language which can be checked is limited only to a single language and not to a plurality of different languages.
It is now becomming common for a document processing apparatus to process not only a single language but also a plurality of different languages.
It can also be expected that a high performance SV process will be realized practically as the SV technique advances in the future.
In such document processing environments, the function of a document processing apparatus which can process a plurality of languages cannot be fully utilized if the spelling of a single language only is allowed to be checked. If the SV function allowing the check of words of various languages is to be realized, additional functions for the various languages should be fully equipped, resulting in a considerable adverse effect on manufacturing steps and production cost.
World-wide communications, increasingly use documents which are made not only with a single language but also with a plurality of different words, such as in the case of a composite document for product explanation in different languages. If the spelling of only a single language is checked, the other spellings of different languages are left unchecked.
Since the document processing apparatus is used in various fields by an operator, the particular requirements of these different fields cannot be met with a conventional apparatus and the spelling check for all languages cannot be afforded.
Further, it is also necessary to provide an apparatus which can be used by an operator who uses only a signal language.
Further, hardware for a conventional apparatus has no connection unit for the addition of extended functions expected by future SV processes, so that a user loses a desire to buy it or is forced to replace it with a new one by paying a fee.